Lies of Love
by Saleh Onasi
Summary: When one's love goes unanswered, others may suffer as well. NinianxEliwood, One-sided LynxEliwood. Oneshot


Mmnkay. Had a vague idea of this plotline for a while, but couldn't figure the chars out.

The lyrics are of The Feel Good Drag by Amberlin. I changed a few things, namely "she" to "he" and "boyfriend" to "girlfriend."

I don't own Fire Emblem, or the Feel Good Drag lyrics.

--

"_I'm here for you," he said,_

_And we can stay for a while,_

--

Eliwood gave a weak smile as he walked up to Lyn. The last battle was over; everyone was exhausted, both physically and mentally. "Lyn."

The Sacaean turned around and gave a tentative smile. "Eliwood! How… how are you?"

He could see concern in her eyes, searching him, but he continued to smile. "I'm fine… I'll miss Ninian and Nils, though."

"So will I… But it's all over now. What will you do, Eliwood?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? I know I'm thinking of going back to the plains-"

"Don't."

"Eliwood…?"

"Lyn… Since I met you, you've been such a great friend for me, a loyal companion… and… I was wondering whether you'd continue to stay by me. Forever." His eyes fell as the words came out.

"Eliwood… I… Yes!" A wide smile formed on Lyn's face. "I can't wait to see Florina's face when she hears about this!" She rushed off to tell her friend.

Had she looked back, she would have seen Eliwood look up at her and give a sad smile, wishing he could share her joy.

--

_My girlfriend's gone,_

_We can just pretend,_

--

Lyn smiled at her new husband, tired but happy. They lay together, in complete intimacy, having consummated their marriage. "Eliwood?"

"Yes, Lyn?"

"I love you." She had a contented smile as she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you…" Her soft snores indicated she had already fallen asleep.

He finished the sentence in the stillness.

"…Ninian."

--

_Lips that need no introduction, _

_Now who's the greater sin,_

_Your drab eyes seem to invite,_

_Tell me darling, where do we begin?_

--

Eliwood gripped Lyn's sweaty hand. "Don't worry," he cooed, "I'm here." She nodded and clenched her teeth. The room was interrupted by a squall.

"It's a boy." The midwife held him up, crying and squirming.

"R-roy," Lyn gasped. Eliwood smiled. A boy. Someone to take care of his people when he was old. That had always been his chief concern since the end of the war.

Except for one.

--

_Everyone in this town,_

_Is seeing somebody else,_

--

Lyn awoke to the sound of Roy's cries. She sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and made her way to his crib. When he had been quieted, she returned to her bed. As she slipped in beside Eliwood, she heard him murmering.

"Ninian… Please… don't leave … I… love you…"

--

_Everybody's tired of someone,_

_Our eyes wander for help,_

--

"Lyn? What are you doing?" Eliwood blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't slept well. He had dreamed again.

Lyn stood, facing away from him, her sword and other possessions slung over her back. She was silent for a moment, then replied, "I'm going to the plains."

"What? But Lyn-"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Eliwood took a step back, hit by realization, and blinked. "Lyn… I…"

"Take care of Roy."

Lyn turned to leave, then paused. "I loved you, you know."

She strode out through the courtyards, out the gate, to the stables. A minute later, Eliwood watched her ride her mount across the fields, towards Sacae.

She didn't look back.

--

_Prayers that need no answer now,_

_I'm tired of who I am,_

_You were my greatest mistake,_

--

Eliwood gazed out towards Ilia. Roy had left; Eliwood, still sick, had remained behind. Roy had grown into a fine youth, no question about that. But even now, with Bern at his throat, he yearned for only one thing.

She was in a different world, but she had been from Ilia. Even now, he hoped that somewhere, she was there, looking in his direction.

He could never move on. He never wanted too.

But it had cost him dearly, he thought, as his gaze turned ever so slightly towards the plains of Sacae.

--

_I fell in love with your sin, your littlest sin._

--

On the plains, Lyn awoke, and, just as she had done for all these years, she reached to her side. There was nobody there.

--

I did it again. I depressed myself… That always happens when I write angst.

The ending seems a bit… off. I can't quite figure out why. Ugh. Oh well. Also, looking back, I may do another based off these lyrics, but for Sonia and Brendan Reed. It just works…

Reviews appreciated, flame if you like- it tells me when I do something wrong.


End file.
